Arrays of Transistors Used in Imaging
As known in the art, an array of Field-Effect Transistors (FETs), each having an associated photodiode, is often used, for example, in imaging. The array typically comprises a plate P upon which is formed the array. Large FET arrays are also used in active-matrix liquid-crystal displays.